Porquias Tenzo
Porquias Tenzo, also known as "Chivalrous Knight, Tenzo", is a from Paradise in the Grand Line, hailing from the Kingdom of Vendo, where he was one of the knights that directly worked under the king of the island. He is currently apart of the Heikō Pirates, acting as the crew's . Before joining the Heiko Pirates, Tenzo was considered to be one of the weaker knights of Vendo, being pushed around by the senior knights often. He was even pushed around by his sister, who was a much stronger swordsman than he was. It wasn't until the very end of the Heiko Pirates' visit, when he was asked to join the crew, that it was revealed they acted that way towards Tenzo because they saw his potential being greater than their own, pushing him to levels that would end up making him the strongest in the world. The Heiko Pirates are the overall Main Protagonists of Trials of the World, often dealing with infamous Pirate Crews and Organizations that the World Government had trouble dealing with themselves. Because of their actions, they've made several allies, as well as several enemies, making them known well throughout the Grand Line as a powerful crew. Appearance Tenzo is a tall tan-skinned human with moderate length hair that protrudes upwards facing the right, while the back of his head makes two pairs of sickles. Within his hair, one can find patches of black hair that seem to be like twigs, or even feet of a bird. His eyebrows are smaller than most, as if he has kept them maintained at an appropriate length. His eye color is black, while the iris itself is golden, giving him a color that most high class armors would have. He also has a scar near his left eye from his training days, where his sister injured him in that area. Because of his level-headed attitude and overall kindness, Tenzo is almost constantly shown with a smile on his face, but this changes when he has to be more serious for his, or someone else's, sake. To fit in with his theme of being a knight, Tenzo is almost always adorned with his armor and sword. Before applying the armor on himself, he, at first, puts on a black mesh suit so that applying the other components becomes less of a hassle to him. Over the mesh suit on his upper body, he wears a black and purple checkered pattern cloth that easily allows him to put over his hair, making it a makeshift hoodie. The last, and most important, of Tenzo's attire is the armor that he wears. However, unlike most armors, the armor Tenzo wears is cut off into several parts that make it seem unnecessary to put together. The armor is a bright silver with some gold trimmings found throughout, such as near the neck area. He carries a pink holster on his left side, where he keeps his sword there for quick access. The sword itself is very large, reaching to about his chest if he were to plant it into the ground, where it has the same color scheme as the armor. After the Timeskip, Tenzo's attire does not have any significant differences, aside from the green cloak he wears over his armor, and the helmet he had from his days in the Kingdom of the Vendo. He has discarded the black mesh suit he wore before the timeskip and replaced it with a typical attire so that removing the armor could be a more common thing, while also being comfortable not wearing the heavy equipment. It should be noted, however, that Tenzo, after the Timeskip, has started to be shown with attires different than his armor, as he has taken an interest in clothing that "regular people" wear, despite his choices in clothing being anything but normal. Tenzo Outfit 2.jpg|The clothing under the armor after the timeskip Tenzo Outfit 1.jpg|In disguise Category:Pirate Category:Heiko Pirates Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Human Category:Trials of the World Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Swordsman Category:Knight Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Kingdom of Vendo Characters